


Child Of Ender

by Petlover30



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, End, Ender - Freeform, Hardcore, Hardcore Survival, Survival, Survival Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petlover30/pseuds/Petlover30
Summary: Seirra lived in a village for as long as she could remember. She was raised by villagers without ever knowing who her parents were of where she came from. She was shunned by the village for an unknown reason. It wasn't until her village was attacked that she learn a clue to her past but also an adventure to find it.





	1. Prologue

Seirra

Ever since I was little, I was given strict rules.

Rule 1:

No building.

Rule 2:

Don’t bother the farmers.

Rule 3:

Make sure someone can see you.

Rule 4:

Don’t leave the village.

Although there were only 4, I was under constant surveillance. I was never like them in the first place. I don’t even look like them.

I have white hair, they have no hair.

I have purple eyes, they have green eyes.

I have eyelashes, they have straight eyebrows.

Nothing is the same. The Clerics gave me a new purple robe as I outgrow the old ones. But it doesn’t make me a Cleric, it doesn’t make me a villager. If im not a villager, am I a monster?


	2. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, a cool breeze brushed against the grass and flowers. Thing were peaceful for the village except for a restless young adult.

“This place is boring.” Seirra complained, “Why can’t I go out the village again? I could probably find animals to breed.”

The librarian nearby glared at her.

“We don’t leave the village because it’s dangerous for even one of us to leave alone. Monsters are out there and we can’t hold weapons.”

“Then how did we get Dale?” She asked referring to the iron golem patrolling the outskirts of town.

“That’s none of your concern! Dale has been around for generations longer than you’ve been alive.”

“But you’re the librarian, aren’t you suppose to know about this stuff?”

After Seirra’s last question, the blacksmith came over to her and smacked her with a stick.

“We do not question those above us. Remember, we are the ones that kept you alive all these years.”

“Yes, sir…” Seirra sighed.

 

Seirra wandered to the edge of the village she only stood there as she watched animals migrate from one place to the next.

“Why don’t I just leave?” She asked herself, “No one will care if I did… But where would I go? And what would I do?”

She looked up at the sunset changing the colors of the sky ever so beautifully. She held her hand in front of her in the same direction as the sun.

“If I ever do leave, I’ll just follow the sunset. I’ll see where it takes me.”


End file.
